Podróż do środka Ziemi/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi W niedzielę dnia 24 maja 1803 roku, stryj mój profesor Lidenbrock wracał pospiesznie do swego domku, oznaczonego Nr. 10 na Königstrasse, jednej z najdawniejszych ulic Hamburga. Poczciwa Marta zlękła się zobaczywszy pana o niezwykłej porze, bo obiad dopiero co gotować się zaczął. Co do mnie – powiedziałem sobie – jeśli mój stryj, najniecierpliwszy człowiek na kuli ziemskiej, jest głodnym, to on tu nam dom cały przewróci do góry nogami. Marta uchylając nieśmiało drzwi jadalnego pokoju, z bojaźnią wybąknęła pytanie: – Jakto! pan Lidenbrock już w domu? – Tak jest, moja Marto ale obiad może jeszcze być niegotowym, bo niema drugiej godziny; wpół dopiero wybiło na wieży świętego Michała. – A więc po cóż przyszedł? – Zapewne nam to powie. – Otóż on, ja uciekam; ale pan, panie Axel przekonaj go, że na obiad jeszcze nie czas. To mówiąc, zacna Marta powróciła do swej kuchni. Zostałem sam, ale anim myślał wdawać się w jakie przekonywanie człowieka zapalającego się i niecierpliwca. Już chciałem wymknąć się na górę do mego pokoju, gdy wtem zaskrzypiały drzwi od sieni; na starych drewnianych schodach rozległ się ciężki chód szanownego profesora, który też niebawem wszedł do mieszkania, a przebiegłszy prędko przez pokój jadalny, wpadł do swego gabinetu. W przechodzie rzucił na stół swój szeroki kapelusz, ciężką laskę niecierpliwie postawił w kącie, a na mnie zawołał: – Axel, choć ze mną! Jeszczem się nie miał czasu opamiętać, a już profesor z największą niecierpliwością krzyczał: – No jeszcześ to tam? Wszedłem machinalnie do gabinetu mojego stryja. Otto Lidenbrock nie był złym człowiekiem, ale jeśli się nie odmieni (o czem już wątpić można), to umrze strasznym oryginałem. Był on profesorem w Johannaeum, gdzie wykładał kurs mineralogii. Na każdej lekcyi regularnie gniewał się ze dwa razy, nie dla tego żeby miał uczniów leniwych lub nieuważnych, nie chodziło mu też tak bardzo o postęp; profesorkę traktował on „subjektywnie” według wyrażenia niemieckich filozofów, dla siebie, a nie dla innych. Był to uczony egoista, studnia wiedzy, skrzypiąca strasznie za każdym razem, gdy z niej co wydobyć chciano – słowem, skąpiec swego rodzaju. Takich profesorów, dość często w Niemczech napotkać można. Na nieszczęście, stryj mój nie posiadał daru łatwego wysłowienia się, mianowicie gdy występował publicznie. Jestto niedostatek przykry nader dla człowieka przymuszonego częściej odzywać się wśród licznych zgromadzeń. Często się zdarzało, że podczas wykładu w Johannaeum, profesor zaciął się, szukając zbuntowanego wyrazu, który nie chciał mu przyjść na wargi; jąkał się, męczył, a w końcu pod nosem wybąknął krótkie przekleństwo. Ztąd pochodziło gniewliwe jego usposobienie. W mineralogii mnóstwo się napotyka nazw nawpół greckich, nawpół łacińskich, trudnych do wymówienia. Nie chcę dyskredytować tej nauki, ani też kogo do niej zniechęcać, Boże mię zachowaj! lecz przekonany jestem, że najwprawniejszy nawet język, zatnie się nieraz przy wymienieniu krystalizacyj rhomboedrycznych, żywic retinoasfaltowych, genelitów, fangasitów, molibdanów ołowiu, tungstanów manganezu i tytanjanów cyrkony. Zresztą, miasto całe znało doskonale tę drobną ułomność mojego stryja, a słuchacze jego z góry wiedzieli, w którem miejscu szanowny profesor zapomni języka w ustach; czekali na to, śmieli się z jego kłopotu i przyprowadzali go przez to do największej pasyi, co nawet na Niemców jest nieprzyzwoite. Jeżeli więc był zawsze napływ słuchaczy na lekcyach Lidenbrocka, jakżeż pilnie uczęszczali na nie ci, którzy przychodzili głównie w celu naśmiania się z gniewów profesora. Cokolwiekbądź, przyznać jednak potrzeba koniecznie, że stryj mój był prawdziwie uczonym człowiekiem. Prawda, że często niszczył i łamał swe okazy, nieuważnie i niecierpliwie ich próbując, przy tem wszystkiem jednak był i genialnym geologiem, i wybornym a wprawnym mineralogiem. Mając przed sobą młotek, sztyft stalowy, igłę magnesową, metalową dmuchawkę i flaszeczkę z kwasem saletrzanym, był co się nazywa w swoim żywiole. Minerał każdy z łomliwości jego, z twardości, z pozoru, z topliwości lub zapachu, rozpoznawał od razu i bez wahania zaliczał do jednego z sześciuset znanych dotąd nauce rodzajów. I nic też dziwnego, że nazwisko profesora Lidenbrocka zaszczytnie znane i powtarzane było w gimnazyach i wszystkich towarzystwach uczonych całego kraju. Znakomici mężowie, jak Humphry Davy, Humboldt, oraz kapitan Franklin i Sabine, mieli sobie za obowiązek odwiedzić go w czasie swego przez Hamburg przejazdu, a Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas i Milne-Edwards, często w najtrudniejszych kwestyach chemicznych rad jego zasięgali. Nauka też ważne mu zawdzięcza odkrycia; a w 1855 roku, w Lipsku ukazał się nawet na widok publiczny „Traktat krystallografii transcendentalnej” napisany przez profesora Ottona Lidenbrocka, wielka in folio, z licznemi tablicami księga, która pomimo to nie zwróciła nakładcy kosztów wydania. Wobec takiej to figury, znajdowałem się w tej chwili. Wyobraźcie sobie człowieka chudego, wysokiego, z żelaznem zdrowiem, z włosami blond, które mu na pierwszy rzut oka, z jaki dziesiątek lat odejmowały od jego pięćdziesiątki. Oczy jego ruchliwe, wciąż biegały poza ogromnemi okularami; nos długi i cienki podobny był do klingi wyostrzonej. Złośliwcy rozpuszczali nawet pogłoskę, że nos szanownego profesora był namagnesowany tak, że przyciągał do siebie opiłki żelazne; ale upewnić was mogę czytelnicy, że to było czystem oszczerstwem. Znam doskonale nos mojego stryjaszka i wiem dokładnie, że oprócz ogromnej dozy tabaki nic innego do siebie nie przyciąga. Gdy dodam w końcu, że profesor Lidenbrock, półsążniowe stawiał kroki, a idąc trzymał pięście szczelnie zaciśnięte – co jest niezawodnym znakiem niecierpliwego usposobienia, sądzę że po tym opisie każdy go poznał od razu, choć może nie wszyscy radziby szukać jego towarzystwa. Mieszkał on – jak to już wyżej powiedziałem – na Königstrasse, we własnym domku nawpół z drzewa, nawpół z cegły zbudowanym, którego front wychodził na jeden z owych krętych kanałów, których mnóstwo krzyżuje się w jednej z najdawniejszych dzielnic Hamburga, niedotkniętej pożarem 1862 roku. Domek pochylał się już nieco od starości, a dach na nim był zbakierowany. jak czapka na głowie studenta z Tugendbundu; cała powierzchowność jego wiele do życzenia pozostawiała, ale przy tem wszystkiem nieźle jeszcze wyglądał, a nawet nieco ozdoby dawał mu stary wiąz szeroko rozpościerający swe gałęzie, który wpuszczał na wiosnę swe kwieciste paczki w szyby u okien. Stryj mój dość był bogatym, jak na profesora niemieckiego. W domu który ze wszystkiemi przynależytościami jego był własnością, przebywała chrzestna jego córka, milutka siedmnastoletnia Graüben, poczciwa stara Marta i ja, który w charakterze synowca i sieroty, zostałem pomocnikiem jego, jako preparator przy robieniu doświadczeń. Przyznać się muszę, że z gustem i zamiłowaniem oddawałem się nauce geologii; w żyłach moich płynęła krew mineraloga, i nigdym się nie znudził w towarzystwie moich ukochanych kamyków. W ogóle można było swobodnym być i szczęśliwym w domku na Königstrasse, pomimo niecierpliwości jego właściciela, który kochał mnie bardzo, choć często szorstko się ze mną obchodził. Lecz cóż on temu był winien, że czekać całkiem nie umiał, że zawsze mu było pilno? Kiedy naprzykład w kwietniu zasadził w doniczkach swego salonu rezedę, lub inny jaki kwiateczek, to codzień rano przychodził pociągać listki, chcąc przez to wzrost ich przyśpieszyć. Z takim oryginałem nie było co żartować i słuchać go koniecznie było potrzeba; wszedłem prędko do gabinetu profesora.